


Found Out About You

by Penknife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife
Summary: In which Sirius is bad about reading potion labels, and James is bad at resisting temptation.





	Found Out About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Smutswap 2019.

They’re on their way out of the pub when Sirius reaches into James’ bag muttering something about fending off tomorrow’s hangover, fishes out a potion bottle, and tosses off the contents without bothering to look at the label.

James is about to ask how Sirius hasn’t ever poisoned himself when Sirius stops, looking stricken. For a moment he’s afraid Sirius has poisoned himself. “What’s the matter with you?” he asks.

Sirius winces like he’s said the worst thing he could possibly say. “I don’t think that was a hangover cure,” he says, and then goes on like someone has a wand to his head making him. “What’s the matter with me is that I have to answer your questions right now, and more than that—“

“I had Veritaserum in my bag, is that what you—“ James bites back the question. He can’t ask any questions right now, it isn’t fair. Sirius was never any good at fighting Veritaserum when they learned how to make it in school.

“What’s the matter with me is that I’m afraid I’m going to tell you things,” Sirius says, and James can see that he’s struggling against the potion, sweat beading on his forehead. 

“Let’s get out of here,” James says, and takes Sirius’s arm to steer him out the pub’s back door. 

The alley is deserted, the night air cold. This is when he should say: you don’t have to tell me anything. This is when he should say: let’s get you home. This is when he absolutely should not say what he hears himself say anyway: “What are you afraid you’re going to tell me?”

Sirius breathes hard for a minute, and then says, finally, “How much I want you, right here, up against the wall.” 

“I can’t,” James says, realizing in that moment how much he wants to—wants to shove Sirius up against the wall, wants Sirius on his knees, wants to wrap his arms around Sirius and grind against him until he’s so desperate for relief that he’d do anything to get it. “The potion—”

“I have to tell the _truth_ , I don’t have to suck your cock,” Sirius says. “But I want to, I always want to, I go home after we’ve had a few drinks and I think about you when I do myself.” 

And somehow James’s back is against the wall, somehow Sirius is sliding down to his knees, somehow Sirius is working open James’s trousers. It's hot, and wrong, and he knows all the things he should do, and still somehow isn't doing any of them.

Instead he tangles his fingers in Sirius’s hair. “I want you to suck me off,” he says, because at least he can offer truth for truth. “I want to fuck your mouth, and I want you to rub against me while you do it, so that—” 

“Yes,” Sirius says fiercely, and wraps himself around James’s leg. James can feel how hard he is, and wonders how long he’s been that way. How long he’s been thinking about going home and thrusting into his own fist, talking to James and thinking about—

“Come on, then, suck me,” James says, and Sirius starts rubbing against his leg at the same time that he takes hold of James's prick. He rubs it a few times, hard strokes down the length of James's shaft with his strong hands, and then sucks him down.

His mouth is hot and wet around James’s prick, and James can’t help thrusting his hips. Sirius takes it hungrily, grappling him toward him, wanting more. And he can’t talk this way, so James isn’t prying any more secrets out of him. He looks happy to be down there, like he's getting what he's wanted for so long, and James doesn't care anymore whether this is a bad idea or not. 

He pulls Sirius closer so that he can fuck his mouth, and tries not to groan when Sirius manages to take him deeper. Sirius is still thrusting against his leg, hard and shameless, so obviously excited by sucking James's prick that it makes James dizzy.

“Keep going," he breathes, "I know you want it, this is what you've been wanting all this time, and I’m going to give it to you, I’m going to fuck your mouth until—” His breath is coming faster, and it’s getting hard to hold back, his balls tightening. He’s going to flood Sirius’s mouth and watch him drink it down.

Sirius makes a noise in the back of his throat and hammers his hips forward, and James can’t last any longer, not with Sirius pressing him up against the wall and working him with his hot mouth.

“—until—I get—what I want—”

He comes in a hot rush, and keeps thrusting into Sirius’s mouth until he can’t stand it anymore, until he’s starting to soften and Sirius has stopped his desperate thrusts against his leg, just dragging his crotch against James as if he can’t quite bear to stop either. For a moment, he just runs his fingers through Sirius's hair, and Sirius leans his face against James's hip. They're both breathing hard, sweat drying on their skin in the cool night air.

“Get up, I’ll take you home,” James says finally, fastening his trousers, and Sirius climbs to his feet, looking a little shaky there. “The potion will wear off before morning. Don’t you ever read labels?” He keeps his voice light to show that everything is all right.

“I get distracted,” Sirius says, looking at least a little bit amused. He still looks worried, though, and James wraps his arm around Sirius’s shoulders.

“Ask me what I want, next time, and I’ll tell you,” he says. There’s nothing he wouldn’t trust Sirius with, even the things he's only thought about at home in the dark.

“I wanted you to know,” Sirius says, and James hasn’t asked a question, so that’s something else, a gift: he pulls Sirius in closer against him to show that he’s grateful.


End file.
